Fallen Warrior
by KatieLovesPeterPan
Summary: The team was on a simple mission, nothing bad was supposed to happen but something did. Something the team would never forget: a shot, a scream, a fallen warrior, blood, so much blood. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys like this :) it's just another one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>The team was on a simple mission. Or at least it was supposed to be. It was meant to be just an easy covert mission. No one was supposed to get hurt. Nothing bad was supposed to happen. But the thing is, something did happen. Something the team would never forget.<p>

A harsh shot rang through the air. Time seemed to slow down as Kid Flash turned to see, across the large room, one of the villain's henchmen firing gun at the back of the boy wonder.

He hesitated and watched as the small round bullet sailed through the air towards his best friend. The man was close; the bullet would hit Robin in seconds. Robin turned quickly in response to the sound of gunshot.

"Noooo!"

Kid Flash yelled as he ran to Robin. The young boy's eyes were still on the bullet as it shot to him. Time seemed to speed up; Kid Flash realized he wasn't going to make it: he'd waited too long.

The bullet made contact with Robin's chest, right in the middle, but away from his heart. A scream erupted from lips of the Boy Wonder.

Robin's small figure collapsed to the ground and Kid Flash got there in time to catch him. The fastest boy in the world watched as his best friends eyes clenched in pain and a small groan escaped Robin's mouth. The small boy's face contorted with pain.

"Robin!"

Kid Flash looked up and saw Miss Martian quickly flying over to where he held Robin. The rest of Young Justice assembled and gathered around.

Blood poured from Robin's chest, turning the ground around him a deep red. Even Kid Flash's uniform was covered in the boy's blood.

"Someone needs to call Batman." Artemis told the group. She knew it had to be done, and she was happy it wasn't going to be her. No one wanted to have the "honor" of telling the Dark Knight that Robin had  
>been shot.<p>

"I'm the leader, I'll do it." Kalder said. He grabbed his communicator and called Batman.

The caped crusader picked up in seconds. "What is it Aqualad?" the cold voice that could only belong to Batman asked.

Aqualad paused before speaking.

"We have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know its so short but, WHATEVER! ;) Sooo did you love it? :) Hate it? :( Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all you people! This was originally supposed to be just a one-shot but since a bunch of you put this story on "alert" I guess that means you're expecting more (which makes me super happy) plus some of you asked in your reviews for more... :) **

**Anyway... I hope you guys like this chapter; I promise it's not incredibly short like the first one. But in my defense, I write my stories on my iPod touch and then email it to my computer, so on the iPod my stories look long, but then I read it on the computer and its really short. So it's not "technically" my fault.**

**P.S. I'm thinking about making this a three chapter story, but we'll see.**

**P.P.S. I'm not quite sure if the team has communicators but in my story they do! Lol. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Young Justice, but if I did there'd be a new episode every Friday.**

* * *

><p>"We have a problem."<p>

There was pause before Batman answered. Aqualad could hear the caped crusader take a deep breath, and then he spoke.

"What is it?" the voice was controlled, as if he already knew what happened.

"It's Robin: he was shot. Miss Martian is getting the bioship ready to bring him back to Mount Justice."

"Alright," the man paused, "the bioship is stocked with all the medical supplies necessary. Because Miss Martian will be driving the ship I'll need someone to take care of Robin's wounds."

The Dark Knight breathed deeply.

"I'll need you to take care of him, Kalder'am."

The atlanteen wasn't sure how to react. He was honored that Batman trusted him so much, but on the other hand he was afraid that he would mess something up and Robin would be hurt even more.

"I-I am honored," Aqualad stammered then he closed his communicators.

* * *

><p>Batman closed his communicator, and clenched his fists. How could this happen? Ro—Dick was his son! He shouldn't have let this occur. Bruce stood up and went over to his computer. He alerted the hospital wing to expect Robin arriving soon and that he'd need immediate attention for a gunshot wound. Once he ended the transmission he grew angry. Bruce's anger soon bubbled over and he slammed his fist into his computer keypad. He instantly regretted it: now he had to get a whole new computer pad. He shook away those feelings. How could he think about his computer at a time like this? Bruce felt so guilty. He wished there was something he could do. He hated feeling this helpless. Especially because he couldn't help but fear that something horrible would happen to Robin. The Dark Knight grew anxious and wished that Miss Martian would hurry up. He needed to see his son; he needed to know that Dick was okay.<p>

* * *

><p>Aqualad awoke from his trance and realized he'd been standing there the whole time and ran to where the team had been; they weren't there. So he darted outside where he saw the bright red bioship. The team was waiting for him inside. Miss Martian sat in the captain's chair and Kid Flash and Artemis sat in their normal seats. Aqualad looked at Robin's chair and sighed as the grief washed over him. Then he turned to his friends once more; they all looked impatient.<p>

"Where were you?" Kid Flash asked. "We need to leave ASAP!"

"My apologies. I—I was talking to Batman."

Then he turned to where Superboy stood in the back of the ship. Aqualad saw an unconscious Robin lying on a white counter; Superboy was out of his seat and putting pressure on the Boy Wonder's wound. Blood covered Superboy's hands. Aqualad opened his communicator to contact Batman.

"I'm standing next to Robin. What do I do?"

Batman didn't respond immediately. It was a moment before Aqualad saw his face on his communicator. Then the Dark Knight very calmly answered: "Do exactly as I say..." And the Atlanteen did until the bioship reached Mount Justice. There Robin was put on a gurney and rushed into the mountain's hospital wing. The team followed behind the doctors who were shouting out orders to each other.

When they reached the operating room, one nurse came to the team and told them they had to wait outside.

Everyone sat tense outside the room. No one spoke; no one made a sound. Their breathing was so quiet if anyone walked by they might think the team had dropped dead. Everyone was too worried to move. They were all afraid they were too late; they were all afraid Robin would die. Everyone knew Robin had been shot before when he used to fight crime with Batman in Gotham City, but they were still worried. How could they not be? Their best friend had been shot close to his heart! If they weren't worried then they'd be horrible friends.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Batman had instructed the team to rest. No one wanted to leave Mount Justice so everyone fell asleep outside Robin's operating room.<p>

The team was scattered on the floor. They were so spread out the nurses had to ask them to move because they couldn't get through. So it was decided that everyone would simply go to their rooms. However, only Miss Martian and Superboy had rooms at the mountain so Kid Flash and Aqualad stayed with Superboy in his room and Artemis stayed with Miss Martian in hers.

It took a while before anyone actually got some sleep. Every member of the team just lay on their bed or on the floor and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Everyone was worried about Robin and he was the only person on their minds. Even Kid Flash stopped thinking about food to worry about his best friend.

* * *

><p>When the teens got up in the morning, they made their way to the hospital wing. Once they arrived they saw Batman sitting outside the room with his head in his hands.<p>

"Uh-oh." Kid Flash murmured to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look it's longer than the first chapter :) lol. I hope you guys liked it. I'll update probably before Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts from the last chapter. They all make me so happy :) Correct me if I'm wrong, I got all my info on gunshot wounds from google and yahoo answers. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains detail to Robin's surgery. Um… I don't find it disturbing but maybe some of you do, so, yeah… be prepared, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice :(**

* * *

><p>Batman sat with his head in his hands on the floor across from Robin's operating room. It was very out of character for him to do so, but he was so worried. Bruce was afraid Robin wasn't going to make it because the nurses had just told him that the wound had become infected. They said it was very serious and it was possible that Robin wouldn't survive. Bruce couldn't handle to lose another member of his family: he'd already lost his parents when he was young. He couldn't lose Dick, not after all they'd been through. Not after all the crime fighting or the rare father-son moments they had shared.<p>

Bruce heard footsteps coming from his right so he looked up to see Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Superboy all in a herd. They clearly wanted to see Robin.

"Batman, is everything okay?" Miss Martian asked the Dark Knight politely.

"The nurses have just informed me of Robin's current situation." He paused. His voice shook uncontrollably. Everyone knew Batman and Robin had a special connection, but it still seemed odd that Batman wasn't unemotional like always. "Robin's wound has become infected. The nurses fear he will not pull through."

A collective gasp ran through the group. The team was immediately silent afterwards. No one spoke, or breathed, or thought. All stood and stared into nothingness. Superboy had never been close to Robin but he couldn't imagine being on a mission and not hearing the Boy Wonder's famous laugh. Miss Martian and Artemis turned to each other. There was never a dull moment when they had been with Robin. He was always full of laughs and smiles; he brightened up their day, especially when Kid Flash was being tremendously annoying. Aqualad looked down at his feet. He didn't want to hear this. He slowly walked away from the group and went back to the common room where the team often hung out. Everyone watched him leave, everyone except Kid Flash. The fastest boy alive had known Robin for many years; the young boy was his best friend. He couldn't visualize a world without him. Although Robin could be aggravating when he made jokes about him in front of Miss Martian and Artemis, he didn't want to lose him. No one deserved to die this way, especially not Robin. He was an innocent soul, he was always happy. Kid Flash was so over come with emotions, he let a single clear tear slowly fall down his left cheek.

Batman's voice broke the silence. "The only thing we can do now is wait." He told the teens.

* * *

><p>The doctor turned to his associates.<p>

"His arm is swelling, red, tender, and producing a foul smell. Robin also has a fever of 101.5. It is clear that his wound has become infected. We have failed to clean out his wound well enough therefore causing bacteria to grow. I have also recently discovered that when you all pulled out the bullet a piece was missing. Is this correct?"

No one answered.

"IS IT?" the doctor was growing impatient. Finally one of the shorter nurses, Kelly, stepped forward.

"Sir, we tried to find the missing piece," she paused. "But we failed to do so. We-" the doctor cut her off.

"If you were having trouble with the surgery you should have contacted me immediately! You've put Robin's life in danger! After we've helped Robin, you're all fired, but in the mean time…" the doctor turned and put on his surgical mask.

"What are you doing?" Kelly questioned.

"Well, if you guys won't locate the missing piece, I will." with that he turned to Robin's body. The boy's eyes were closed: he was still unconscious. There was a deep red spot in the center of his tan chest. Near the center it was a darker red; it almost looked black.

The doctor grabbed a camera with special lenses that allowed him to magnify the infected area. He looked up at the screen above him as he moved the lens around. He stopped when he heard a gasp come from the young boy he stood over, he moved the machine so he could see Batman's protégé better. Robin's eyes were wide open; the boy's stunning blue eyes sparkled in the lights. Normally Batman would have demanded that Robin's mask stayed on, but he had made an exception. The boy's breathing was scarce, as the doctor predicted. Robin's eyes were wide with fear he slowly looked around the room and then at the doctor.

He made a movement to get up then yelped in pain. Robin clenched his teeth and laid back down. Suddenly his eyes widened in panic and his wound began to bleed profusely. His eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness but not before he let out a blood curdling scream. He shouted out orders and then put an oxygen mask over Robin's face.

The doctor grabbed his surgical tweezers, scalpel, and forceps. He carefully dug the scalpel into Robin's chest. He pealed back small amounts of skin and discovered a small hole tunneling off in the direction of Robin's heart. The doctor called over Kelly and the other doctor and requested their help. They proceeded to slice open Robin's chest so they could all see his heart. The red lump of muscle pumped furiously. However, the doctor noticed a small black lump wedged into the boy's heart.

"There's your missing piece." He told his medical staff.

* * *

><p>Batman and the team (minus Aqualad as he was still sitting off to himself) looked up when they heard a scream coming from inside the operating room. It was Robin's. Miss Martian sunk to the ground and rested her head on her knees. Tears flooded down her cheeks. She hated to hear Robin in so much pain. The rest of the team just stood where they were in silence, all thinking about their fallen team mate.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this is **_**not**_** going to be a three chapter story. I hope you guys liked it :) More is on its way, but in the mean time… please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites. :)**

**I know my explanation for why the bullet is in Robin's heart is far-fetched but too bad. Anything is possible right? Also I checked with a friend who had heart surgery and she said that you CAN get patches glued onto your heart (cuz she did). Using special glue of course! So ha! :P**

**Also, I wrote a one-shot about Megan so you guys should check it out. It's called Day Dreaming. It's been up for a few days and only one person reviewed (_almostinsane_ thank you!). So go R&R! Make me happy :)**

**Oh, by the way... This is the last chapter *sniff sniff*. I know... I know its sooo upsetting. Jk. I realize the story is only four chapters long but I like how I ended this. I hope you guys do too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Young Justice or Crazy Glue *sigh* :(**

* * *

><p>Kelly and the doctor were standing over Robin's unconscious body, staring at the bullet shard that was stuck in the young boy's heart.<p>

"How do you suppose that part of the bullet got to his heart?" Kelly asked the doctor.

"It's simple: when Robin was shot, the bullet plunged into his chest and hit a bone. This caused part of the bullet to break off and speed off towards to his heart. I believe the piece did not pierce Robin's heart until he tried to move. His quick movement made the fractured bullet jolt forward; causing the effect you can see now."

The rest of the medical staff all turned and stared at the bullet piece stuck inside the boy wonder's heart. The red heart was bleeding slowly; if the staff looked close enough they could see the red blood oozing out from the open wound. The doctor motioned it was time to get started. He then checked to make sure Robin's anesthetics were working. He didn't want the boy to wake up; that would be very, very bad.

The doctor made sure Kelly had the patch ready with the equipment he'd need to glue the patch on. Putting his mask and gloves on the doctor breathed in deeply to prepare himself. The doctor used his medical tweezers to slowly pull the piece of the bullet out, he didn't want to move to fast; it could create a bigger hole. Immediatly after the shard was out of Robin's heart, blood squirted out and pumped out of the small hole. The doctor quickly grabbed the patch and glued it over the opening. He cleaned up the blood as gently as he could. The other doctors confirmed the patch was on securely so they sewed up Robin's chest, making sure it was stitched up properly.

The doctor sighed and whipped the sweat off of his brow.

"You did it!" Kelly put a hand on the doctor's shoulder and smiled.

"I know." he sighed. "Now it's time to go tell Batman."

The doctor left the operating room in search of the Dark Knight.

* * *

><p>Batman and the team looked up when they saw the head doctor leave the operating room.<p>

_Oh god, he's either coming to tell me Dick's surgery killed him or saved him. _Bruce thought.

The caped crusader stood up and greeted the doctor with his usual unemotional expression. The team was right behind him. Their hearts were beating uncontrollably fast. They all feared the doctor was going to tell them, "Robin is dead. We did all we could." Seconds seemed like years to the anxious teens. Finally, the medical man's face curled into a large smile, sending everyone's spirits soaring.

"Robin's going to be okay." his smile grew wider. "He's going to be okay." he repeated.

Batman's face changed from unemotional to a blind man seeing the light for the first time. The team was too happy to be shocked at Batman's changed emotions.

The caped crusader and the doctor shook hands and Batman thanked him for taking care of Robin.

"It's my duty to-"

"Can we see him?" Kid Flash asked the doctor, interrupting him.

"Well Robin is still under from the anesthesia, but I guess so."

The team raced into Robin's hospital room. All the operating supplies and equipment had been removed and the room looked just like a normal hospital room: there was a bed on wheels with slide able curtains on the ceiling in case the patient wanted privacy. Robin's unconscious body lay on the white hospital bed. Batman walked over to his bedside and sat down. Then he picked up the boy wonder's mask from the bedside table and placed it carefully over his son's eyes. Hardly any of Robin's face was visible because besides the eye mask, his face was covered by an oxygen mask.

The boy looked so peaceful but so broken. Robin's appearance made him seem so vulnerable, which was definitely not the case! Robin was one of the bravest hero the team had ever met. It seemed weird that someone as strong as Robin could be so fragile, at least in his current state.

Overwhelming joy filled the Young Justice team's hearts. It finally hit them: Robin was going to be okay! (Well as long as everything healed correctly, which it would). Everyone was smiling; even Superboy and Batman!

Batman, who had been sitting at Robin's bedside, stood up and walked to the door.

"I will be back. I need to make a phone call." he told the teens standing next to his unconscious son.

* * *

><p>"Wayne residence, Alfred speaking."<p>

"Alfred, it's me." Bruce told the butler.

"Master Bruce is something the matter?"

"No, Alfred, actually quite the opposite: Dick's surgery was successful. He's going to be okay."

Bruce heard a sigh of relief escape from the butler back in Gotham.

"Master Dick is alright? That is wonderful news!"

Bruce promised Alfred he'd be able to see Dick soon when the boy was allowed to return home to Gotham and then hung up. Bruce then turned to make his way back to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash, as well as the rest of the team, stood next to Robin's hospital bed. Kid Flash was so happy Robin was going to live, but he was annoyed that his best friend wasn't awake. The rest of the team felt the same way. Everyone wanted to inform Robin of how scared they were when he was shot, or how relieved they were told he'd be okay.<p>

The door to the hospital room opened to reveal Batman. Every teen turned to look at the Dark Knight, so no one noticed when Robin began to stir. No one saw his eyes flutter open. But Batman and the teens did notice Robin when his voice came from behind them.

"Oh, hey guys."

Kid Flash was the first to turn around.

"Robin!"

The fastest boy alive smiled at his friend. He was alive! And Kid Flash couldn't be happier.

Then the rest of the team greeted the boy wonder with similar shouts of surprise and pleasure. However, Batman's welcome was different from the rest: the Dark Knight quickly walked over to his son and smiled. Robin understood this as "I'm thrilled that you're okay. I've missed you."; however to the rest of the people in the room it was just a plain smile; it didn't mean anything.

Robin stared into the eyes of his friends. He was so happy to be back. He had spent many hours in the dark blackness of his mind. He couldn't think during this time: his mind wouldn't function.

The happy reunion was interrupted when the nameless doctor walked into the hospital room. He greeted everyone and informed Robin he needed to talk to him, however, everyone was allowed to stay if they so desired.

"Robin, no one has told you exactly what happened I'm assuming?" the boy nodded so the man continued. "Well you should know that you were shot in the chest. The wound became infected, but we cleaned the infected area before it could spread. Going back to the bullet... it got stuck inside you when it hit a bone. When the bullet made contact with your bone and part of it broke off and sped off towards your heart." Robin looked up at the man terrified. This was news to Batman and the team so they had similar expressions as the Boy Wonder.

"Once you awoke you tried to move. This caused the bullet shard to jolt forward and pierce your heart, which is why you lost consciousness. My fellow doctors and nurses and I quickly opened you up and prepared you for surgery. We had to carefully remove the piece of the bullet and then glue a patch onto your heart."

Robin looked bewildered.

"Is something wrong, Robin?"

"What do you mean you glued a patch onto my heart?" the young boy looked very confused.

"Exactly what I said."

"Did you use Crazy Glue or something?"

Everyone laughed, except for Batman who merely smiled.

"No of course not! I used medical glue."

Robin, whose look of confusion turned to a look of understanding, tried to sit up but quickly laid back down when he felt a sharp pain.

"Here, let me help." the doctor took the remote to the hospital bed and pressed a button, causing Robin's bed to slowly move vertical so that the boy sit up.

"I wouldn't suggest moving around for a couple days. Also, I need to tell you some rules about the patch on your heart. Until it heals, which it hopefully will... I only say hopefully because in theory the hole may never heal. Anyway, because you have the patch you must be more careful. Falling from heights, and landing, for example, could dislodge the patch, causing blood to flow out of your heart, which in turn would cause you to die without immediate medical attention. Being Robin, I understand you run quite the risk of falling, so, as your doctor I would like you to see if your heart heals before you go back on missions."

Robin nodded to show he understand, but the doctor could tell he wasn't happy about it. He couldn't blame the kid, if he was Robin he'd probably feel the exact same way. The doctor then stood up and walked about of the room.

Kid Flash turned to Robin.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess." he shrugged. "I'm really hungry though."

The room was suddenly full of laughter.

"What? What's funny?" Robin asked confused.

No one answered, they all kept laughing. Except Bruce, who still only smiled.

Batman looked at his son as the boy's eyes danced around the room, searching for an answer. The Dark Knight was so blessed to have an adopted son like Dick. He couldn't be happier that the boy was okay.

It was great to have Dick back...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I've completed my first multichapter fanfic! :) I bet you're all so proud ;) Jk. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. It makes me so happy to see people like my writing. Since this is the last thing you'll see me write for this story, everyone should review! Please... :)**


End file.
